The field of fully-autonomous and/or semi-autonomous robots is a growing field of innovation. Robots are being used for many purposes including warehouse inventory operations, household vacuuming robots, hospital delivery robots, sanitation robots, and military or defense applications. Autonomous vehicles also show promise.
Tourists or travelers who travel to different destinations far away from home have limited options for storing their items and later retrieving them. Often they do not have a convenient place to store items when on travel. Tourists or travelers may use fixed storage locations, such as train station lockers or hotel services. However, fixed storage locations are inconvenient and inefficient. Other situations involving fixed storage locations face similar concerns. Accordingly, there is interest in developing technologies for addressing concerns with existing storage solutions.